Fandemonium
by Cassidy McKenzie
Summary: What happens when Keith meets his fans - the hard way?
1. FANDEMONIUM, PART 1

Fandemonium  
  
By Cassidy McKenzie  
  
  
  
Shirley Partridge was having a horrific nightmare. There was no other explanation for it.   
  
  
Except reality.   
  
  
The group was playing the Los Angeles Coliseum; the type of venue that Keith had always disliked the most. It was too free, too chaotic, he would always say. He felt too vulnerable up there on the stage while thousands of screaming fans were pushing and shoving their way to get at him. He had to take extra precautions to keep from accidentally joining them; and he was getting pretty deft at it. He knew that they really didn't mean any harm; they were just excited, but jeez, a guy could really get hurt if he let his guard down. He loved playing up to the crowd; playing cat and mouse, if you will. The vibes from all that screaming and seeing the pure unadulterated love on the girls' faces gave him a sort of sexual connection to them and they loved it, as did he. But he always managed to remain just one step ahead of them at all times. Except for now.  
  
  
They were in the middle of "I Can Feel Your Heartbeat," and Keith had slipped out of his guitar strap, setting the instrument down against Shirley's piano. Grabbing the microphone, he kept singing as he slithered his way closer to the edge of the stage.  
  
  
**We'll paint the night, let it shine in the light of our love… well, this is the night, yeah, this is the night of our love…"** The words practically oozed out.  
  
  
As always, Shirley and the others watched his moves closely, protectively, from behind.   
  
  
The stage literally vibrated as Keith approached the crowd. The screaming intensified and he flashed a big dimpled grin down at them. By now, all he could see was a moving carpet of heads and arms. There was no possible way he could even distinguish one face from another, but they didn't care. They wanted him and he knew it.  
  
  
**I'll treat you like a woman, love you like a woman, Lord, I'll prove it baby; I'm a man of my word…"**  
  
  
He was at the stage's edge, now. As the pounding of the music resounded behind him, he squatted down, the words pouring out.  
  
  
**Love, love, can't you feel your heartbeat? Love, love, I can feel your heartbeat! Love, love, can't you feel your heartbeat? Love!**  
  
  
Keith stretched out his hand, taking extra care to keep just out of reach of all of those fingers clawing at him from below.   
Then the unthinkable happened.   
  
  
Still bent down, he went to stand, but his foot was on the mike cord. With a thud, the microphone was yanked out of his hand, taking him by surprise and causing him to lose his balance. Suddenly he started a treacherous tumble towards the crowd, who literally waited with open arms.  
  
  
Seeing their idol almost diving at them, the kids wasted no time in helping him in his descent.  
  
  
The music stopped, and the rest of the horrified Partridges darted forward just as Keith was swallowed up in the ocean of bodies below.  
  
  
"Mom!" Laurie wailed helplessly.  
  
  
"Oh, dear God… Reuben!" Shirley screamed at the manager, who had already jumped off the stage and was making his way towards his singer.  
  
  
Shirley saw the security guards pushing through the mob as well, and she started towards the steps that led from the stage to the ground. Laurie grabbed her arm.  
  
  
"No, Mom, you'll get hurt! They'll find him!" The look in Laurie's eyes told Shirley that even she didn't believe it.  
  
  
The three younger Partridges dashed to the stage edge, their faces filled with confusion and horror. Shirley pulled back at them. "Get back, kids!" she shrieked. "Laurie, take them backstage!"  
  
  
With Laurie's hands on their shoulders, guiding them to safety, Danny, Chris and Tracy looked back to find their mother on her knees at the edge of the stage.  
  
  
"Reuben!" she screamed over the pandemonium that was ensuing below. "Do you see him?"  
  
  
Fighting off hundreds of determined teenagers was harder than it looked. Reuben felt his suitcoat being torn from his back as he frantically searched for Keith. The security guards had pulled most of the crowd back, but it was still like looking for a needle in a haystack.  
  
  
Then, he saw him.   
  
  
Keith had somehow managed to get underneath the four-by-sixteen foot cavern of the stage, and there he remained, huddled, bruised and bleeding. His clothing was in shreds, and he was trembling like a leaf.  
  
  
Reuben hurried to his side, himself a little worse for wear. "Keith, are you okay?!"  
  
  
Keith looked up at him, dazed and terrified, his dark eyes filling with tears. "Reuben, help me!" he pleaded.  
  
  
"Okay, okay, kid…easy. Where are you hurt?" Reuben went to touch him, but Keith drew back.  
  
  
"They almost killed me!" He half moaned, half screamed it.   
  
  
"I know, I'm sorry…" Reuben put a gentle hand on Keith's arm. The shirtsleeve had been ripped off, exposing a bleeding wound. "Let's see if there's a way to the back from under here." He looked around them.  
  
  
"No…I don't dare move! Please, Reuben…" Keith pleaded.  
  
  
"You can't stay here. Look, I see an opening over there," Reuben indicated to their left. "I think it leads backstage. See if you can crawl."  
  
  
Keith frantically shook his head, the terror flashing in his eyes. "No, I can't!"  
  
  
A security guard looked in at them from beyond. "We've cleared the field. Do you need an ambulance?"  
  
  
Reuben looked at Keith, who, still huddled in a ball, trembled harder. "It looks like it, yes. Tell the Family that I found him, will you?"  
  
  
"Sure." The guard pulled back.  
  
  
"Oh, god…" Keith whispered, closing his eyes. "Oh, god…" he repeated, his voice shaking.  
  
  
The manager patted Keith's leg, trying to comfort him as best he could. In the near darkness, he could see bloody scratches on the exposed skin of his arms and face. The kid looked as if he'd been in a war.  
  
  
Shirley was at the stage opening. "Keith!" she cried, sliding in beside them.  
  
  
"He's pretty shaken up. They're sending an ambulance."   
  
Reuben's words echoed in the surrounding beams as Shirley reached out to her son.  
  
  
"Keith, honey, are you hurt?"  
  
  
Shivering, Keith could only nod, remaining in his fetal position. The shock of almost being trampled to death was becoming all too real, and he began to sob.  
  
  
Shirley pulled him to her, ever the protector. She rubbed his back and shoulders, trying to get him to calm down, but letting him have free reign of his emotions at the same time.  
He buried his head in her chest, still sobbing, and Shirley glanced at Reuben.  
  
  
The older man was on the brink of breaking down himself, and she knew he was more than uncomfortable.  
  
  
"Go fill the others in," she told him. "I sent them backstage."  
  
  
Nodding, Reuben crawled quickly out of the opening, leaving mother and son there all alone to deal with the aftermath.  
  
  
  
  
  
The hospital room was a private one, tucked away in the bowels of the fifth floor. It was quiet here, with very little traffic, all at Shirley's request. Keith was still trying to deal with his experience and hadn't been himself for several hours, now. He just lay in the bed, with such a look of vacancy on his face it was hard to fathom his emotional condition. He hadn't spoken more than two words since Dr. Adams admitted him, which was just about breaking Shirley's heart. The physical wounds, two cracked ribs, fifteen bruises and abrasions from his face to his shins, a stitchable cut on his left hand and a strained back, were at least something that she could deal with. It was the things that he kept inside that frightened her. If he would just talk about it!  
  
  
She sat at the bedside, trying not to stare at him as he lay with his head turned toward the window, away from her, as quiet as he'd been for two hours, now. His handsome face was now a myriad of black and blue; his forehead just over his left eye having gotten the worst of it. It was devastating.   
  
  
"Do you want me to open the blind, Keith?" It was worth a try.  
  
  
As expected, he didn't respond, and Shirley sighed, reaching over and touching his hand. He tensed visibly and her heart sank even farther.  
  
  
There was a soft knock on the door and Shirley looked over to see Laurie peering in. "Mom? Okay if I come in?"  
  
  
Shirley forced a smile she didn't feel. "Sure, honey."  
  
  
Laurie entered, worry creasing her pretty face. "How is he?"  
  
  
Shirley glanced at her son, then rose from her chair, propelling Laurie to the farthest corner of the room. "I don't know. He won't even speak. I know he's been hurt physically, and those things have been addressed, but, oh, Laurie, he's hurting emotionally, too…" Shirley whispered, looking exasperated. "I've tried drawing him out, but he just won't respond."  
  
  
Laurie looked thoughtful, glancing over at her brother. "Maybe there's a psychiatrist he can talk to. Someone that's trained in this sort of thing. I mean, you're too close to the situation. And it could be that he's afraid you'll react to his emotions without understanding them." Laurie replied softly. Seeing her mother's surprised look, she added, "I've…been taking a psychology class at school."  
  
  
Shirley's countenance brightened. "You know, I think you've hit the nail on the head. He needs a stranger to confide in."  
  
  
"Want me to have Reuben talk to Dr. Adams?"  
  
  
Shirley nodded, giving Laurie a quick hug. "You realize you probably just saved him."  
  
  
Laurie smiled. "I hope so." She turned to look at Keith, whose eyes remained fixated on the window. He looked so lonely, so empty. Before she exited, Laurie went to him, stroking his bandaged cheek. "Feel better, big brother."  
  
  
He just hauled in a deep breath, closing his eyes and Laurie moved away, feeling a little empty herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keith eyed the white-coated man with apparent suspicion. Shirley and the others had told him that Dr. Farrell was just another physician that Dr. Adams had recommended, but Keith knew better. They all thought he was crazy!  
  
  
"It really isn't healthy to keep your feelings bottled up inside of you," Farrell was saying. He was sitting in the chair next to the bed, where Keith was in a half-sit, still under the covers, still afraid. "Now, I'm not here to force anything out, but if you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen."  
  
  
Keith shook his head, looking away. What could he say? He'd nearly been killed. That was it. Wasn't it enough?  
  
  
Dr. Farrell waited patiently. He'd had worse patients; and this one would come around, too, in due time.  
  
  
Several minutes passed, and then Keith spoke. "I have never been so scared." It was barely whispered; weak. Timid, yet certain.  
  
  
Farrell sat forward. "Of what?"  
  
  
Keith took a deep breath. "The kids were literally trying to tear me apart, and I was screaming at them to stop, but no one would listen. When I finally got free, I crawled under the stage, but I had this fear that someone would find me and finish the job." Now, the words gushed out. "I didn't dare even breathe…I couldn't even move. I'd twisted my back and it hurt so bad, just lying there…then Reuben found me, and…" His voice trailed off into a sob. "Oh, god…this pain is so bad!"  
  
  
"Aren't you on medication?"  
  
  
Keith nodded, pressing the heel of his hand into his forehead. "It's not working."  
  
  
Dr. Farrell wrote something in his notebook. "I'll tell Dr. Adams that you need something stronger." He paused, looking at Keith. "You said something about finishing the 'job'. Do you think they did this to you on purpose?"  
  
  
Another deep breath. "No…I don't think they even realized I was hurt, but it was like I wasn't even real to them; like I was some sort of rag doll they all wanted a piece of. I was being suffocated and pulled apart and they just kept wanting more. Not one person stopped to say, 'Hey, this guy is real, he's hurt. Stop!', you know?"  
  
  
Again, Farrell jotted something down. "Don't you like your fans?"  
  
  
"Sure, when they're calm and listening. I know they get excited, and that's part of the fun of it, but I need my space. You know, a barrier, a wall. It could be a transparent wall, but I need something just the same. I don't know if I can get out there and do it anymore. That's what scaring me." Keith swallowed, staring at the doctor as he continued to write. "Am I just being paranoid?"  
  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
  
Keith grunted. Typical answer, one he fully expected. "I really don't know. We have another show in a couple of days, and I honestly don't know if I can bring myself to get back up on that stage. Besides, with my back hurting the way it is…"  
  
  
"Maybe your back is hurting because you're afraid." Dr. Farrell shifted in the chair.  
  
  
Keith's eyes narrowed. Ah, the old psychosomatic diagnosis. He'd read plenty of this in school. "It really hurts." He nearly spit out the words.  
  
  
"I'm sure it does; I'm not saying the whole thing  
is in your mind, but…how will you know, unless you do get back in front of an audience?" Farrell paused. "Where is your next venue?"  
  
  
"Reno, at Harold's Club."  
  
  
"Is it the same type of place?"  
  
  
"What, you mean outdoors, open? No, it's in a showroom. A lot of older people, but still, the young ones manage to get in. It wouldn't be nearly as chaotic." Keith pushed his head back into the pillow. "I…I'm not sure I can handle it."  
  
  
"You don't sound too confident," Farrell pressed.  
  
  
'You try being the fox in the foxhunt,' Keith thought. "Confidence doesn't have anything to do with it. I have to do it. I can't let the family down."  
  
  
"Do you worry about that a lot?"  
  
  
"No! It's just that they depend on me."  
  
  
"Maybe it's not the fans that's your problem. Maybe you feel as if your family is taking advantage of your popularity. No you, no show…have they tried doing a show without you?"  
  
  
"No, because that's not how it works. The Partridge Family is a group. Nobody's taking 'advantage' of anyone. I happen to like what I do." Keith was bristling. This dude was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
  
"Perhaps your family doesn't. Maybe they're only in this business to please you."  
  
  
If Keith wasn't confused before, he was now. It was the fans, it was him, it was the family. 'Next he'll blame the dog.'  
Keith winced visibly. "Look, I'm really tired, my back is killing me, and I just want to be alone."  
  
  
"I understand. We can talk more later." Dr. Farrell smiled, gathering his charts and notes. "I'll pass your medication request onto Dr. Adams."  
  
  
"Thanks," Keith muttered, glaring after him as he left the room. "Thanks a lot."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All he could hear was screaming. It reverberated through his skull and surrounded him, eventually becoming dull and muffled, yet still omnipresent. Hands were pulling at him from every side, and he just kept going down, down, down. It was getting darker by the second, and Keith tried to pull away, but they had hold of his shirt, his vest, his pants, his arms, legs and hair. "No, please!" he was screaming back at them, although his words were easily drowned out in the bedlam. "Stop! Please, stop!"  
  
  
He felt something sharp rip at his face and as he turned his head away, he could feel moisture on his cheek. Ducking his head, he tried to wrench from their holds on his arms. Finally freeing his right arm, he began to push back. It was getting hard to breathe, and he knew if he blacked out, he was dead. The other arm was now free and Keith grabbed ahold of something sturdy. It was a beam that was held up the stage and he squirmed until the rest of his body was liberated, then dived toward the opening that was covered by a thick tarpaulin with the Family logo on it. As he found refuge, his back twisted beneath him and severe pain shot through him like a million volts of electricity, but he dared not cry out; they would find him, then, and it would be all but over. So, he lay there alone and whimpering in the murkiness of his shelter, unable to get help or let anyone know he was there.   
  
  
Gasping, he awakened from the nightmare with a jerk that wrenched his already-sore back muscle. He moaned and before he opened his eyes, he felt a hand pressing into his shoulder.  
  
  
He saw a nurse's face hovering above him; a kindly grandmotherly type, who smiled down at him. "Do you need something for the pain, sweetie?"  
  
  
It was like she read his mind. "Yes, please," he groaned and, like magic, the pills and the water were there. He swallowed them hungrily and she helped him lie back.  
  
  
"Can I get you anything else?" The nurse adjusted the bed covers.  
  
  
"No, thanks…uh, what time is it?"  
  
  
She looked at the watch on her wrist. "Three-thirty, give or take a few seconds. I'll be back to check on you in a little bit." She smiled, the wrinkles around her eyes somehow comforting him immensely.   
  
  
He tried to smile back, but it was a wasted effort. The pain jabbing his back saw to that. He watched her toddle out, and he stared up at the ceiling. The time explained why his mother wasn't here. He wondered if anyone else was awake. Hotel rooms aren't exactly restful places; at least by his own experience. One was lucky to get 4 hours of sleep at once. He wanted to call the hotel, just to hear a familiar voice, but knew that if he wakened anyone, they'd probably never forgive him.   
  
  
Suddenly, he felt completely alone and the feeling frightened him. A forlorn, pitiful sob wracked his body. He wanted out of there; right now. He looked over at the closet where a fresh set of clothing Shirley had brought him hung, just waiting for him. But could he do it; just leave the hospital in the middle of the night like that? He'd have to sneak away, which didn't sound too difficult. There would only be a few people around at this hour; a couple of nurses and some housekeeping people. If he could just walk without a limp, he could probably just breeze right by the front desk to the elevator, then to freedom.   
  
  
But now the painkillers were doing their job and he found himself getting very, very sleepy. Maybe tomorrow they'd let him go…he would just have to put on the greatest acting job since Clark Gable.  
  
  
He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. Hopefully, this time he wouldn't dream at all…  
  
Continued....  
  



	2. FANDEMONIUM, PART 2

Fandemonium, Part 2  
  
Keith gingerly tucked his shirt in, being careful not to strain his back. He stood at the mirror on the closet door and glanced at his reflection. The image he saw startled him somewhat. His face was still quite bruised, especially over his left eye. And the flesh colored bandage there on his cheek stood out with all that black and blue background. He reached up, his fingertips just barely touching the bandage.  
  
  
"Keith Partridge!"  
  
  
The female voice behind him made him jump and he whirled.  
It was Laurie, leading a nurse with a wheelchair into the room, and he closed his eyes in relief as she grinned at him.   
  
"Your limo has arrived," she added, moving towards him.  
  
  
He turned, once again staring into the mirror as she came up behind him, lovingly putting her arms around him, her chin on his shoulder. She caught his eye in the reflection, reading his thoughts.  
  
  
"It'll take time to heal," she murmured in his ear. "Personally, I like it." To his reaction, she added, "I was getting tired of being the plain one."  
  
  
A hint of a smile tugged at his mouth and she grinned again, hugging him gently. "Mom's downstairs signing you out. You ready to hit the road?"  
  
  
Still looking at her in the mirror, he sighed. "Yeah," he said, ever-so-softly.  
  
  
She kissed the side of his head and stepped back, taking his arm and leading him to the wheelchair.  
  
  
  
  
  
The cab ride was, as expected, a quiet one. Sitting on the far right, Keith pressed his head against the window and watched the traffic around them as they zoomed through the city.  
  
  
He still hadn't spoken more than a handful of words since they'd left the hospital, causing mother and daughter to exchange several concerned glances. Dr. Farrell had told them that although Keith was still traumatized by the fans' attack, he would eventually regain his confidence and that the family would need to be patient. It was just so darned hard, Laurie surmised, because the Keith sitting beside her right now was not the brother she knew and it was so disconcerting to see him this way.  
  
  
She tried to be cheerful as she reached over, patting his leg. "Danny's sure missed you something fierce," she told him. "He was going to bribe the nurse into letting him upstairs to see you."  
  
  
Keith's reaction was a slight nod and a half-smile and Laurie looked helplessly over at Shirley to her left.   
  
  
Her mother just shook her head and Laurie sighed. Taking Keith's hand in hers she intertwined her fingers in his, staring down at her lap for the remainder of the ride.  
  
  
  
  
As the taxi pulled up to the hotel, they could see the wildly painted bus parked there in front, and Reuben and the kids loading it for their seven-hour drive up to Reno.  
  
  
Keith took his time getting out of the cab while Shirley paid the driver and Laurie scrambled out, running around the car to help Keith.   
  
  
The driver unloaded the trunk, all of which consisted of Keith's duffel bag and a cane that Dr. Adams insisted Keith use while his back healed.   
  
  
As the cabbie drove away, Shirley placed the cane into Keith's hand, much to his dismay.  
  
  
"I don't need this," he muttered.  
  
  
Holding his arm, Laurie nodded. "The doctor says you do. Come on, make Mom happy."  
  
  
He shook his head in resignation as he heard Danny, Chris and Tracy shouting his name. He looked up to find them running at him and, much to his mother's and sister's surprise, he squatted down, letting them nearly bowl him over as they gathered for a group hug.  
  
  
"Careful, kids!" Shirley warned.  
  
  
It was total commotion for a moment as they surrounded their brother, laughing, shouting, and literally having a free-for-all  
  
  
Tears started streaming down Keith's face as he held the children, literally clinging to them and Laurie drew Shirley's attention to it. Both women watched with fascination as Keith, now relegated to his knees, wept openly. The kids did not draw back, as if they knew exactly what he needed to begin the healing.  
  
  
Shirley had to wipe her own eyes and Laurie swallowed back a large lump in her throat as Reuben approached them, smiling at the fracas still going on with Keith dead center.  
  
  
"All loaded," he announced.  
  
  
"Great," Laurie said rather absently, her eyes shining.   
  
  
Reuben slipped his arms around Laurie's and Shirley's shoulders, clearing his throat. "Uh…we've got a seven hour drive, if anyone cares…"  
  
  
With Danny, Chris, Tracy and the cane's help, Keith stood up, wiping at his eyes. "Let's go."  
  
  
Tracy took Keith's hand, leading him to the bus as Chris and Danny dashed ahead of them, sounding like a marauding band of Indians, while the adults followed.  
  
  
Stopping at the bus door, Keith looked hesitantly inside for a moment, then, with Tracy nudging him on, he climbed the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Watching sadly as the bus barreled past the San Pueblo exit on I-5, Keith pressed his head up against the window of the bus, trying to ignore the activity going on around him. Laurie sat quietly reading a book, Shirley conversed with Reuben up front as he drove and Danny and Chris were playing keep away with Tracy's tambourine. The little girl was all but tormented, but the boys were oblivious to her anger as they just kept tossing the instrument across the aisle to one another.  
  
  
"Give it to me." Tracy reached for it, but Danny pulled away, a sly smile on his freckled face.  
  
  
"Nope." He tossed it back to Chris, who shook it at her, then threw it back to his brother.  
  
  
"I'm gonna sock you!" Tracy warned.  
  
  
"Yeah, right. Like we're scared of a girl!" Danny snorted.  
  
  
"I'll give you a black eye, like those girls did to Keith!" Tracy hissed.  
  
  
Keith looked over. They were too involved in their game to notice the hurt on his face. Suddenly he felt claustrophobic. He pulled himself up, stumbling for the front of the bus. "Stop the bus," he told Reuben, clutching the back of Shirley's seat.  
  
  
Laurie and Shirley looked up, startled, as Reuben tried to keep his eyes on the road.  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Stop the bus!" Keith repeated, pleading.  
  
  
"Keith, what is it?" Shirley took his arm.  
  
  
He pulled away as Reuben eased the bus into the emergency lane. It took a few seconds for the huge monster to come to a stop, but Keith started down the stairs just as Reuben pulled the doors open.  
  
  
Outside, Keith began to gulp in lungfuls of air, despite the pain it was wreaking on his ribs. He stood trembling near the bus as, above him, his brothers and sisters hung out the windows, watching him worriedly. Shirley and Reuben wasted no time in joining him outside.  
  
  
"What's the matter, honey?" Shirley knew that if she touched him, he would just pull away, so she stayed back.  
  
  
"I just need some air," Keith muttered, leaning back against the bus.  
  
  
"You need to sit down!" Reuben said, watching Keith's slight form tremble.  
  
  
Keith waved him off, still hauling in deep breaths.  
He pressed his shoulders hard into the bus's side, his face more than a little pale, and Shirley fought the urge to grab him.  
  
  
They all waited, staring at his every move as he huddled there against the vehicle.   
  
  
"Come on inside, now, honey. You look exhausted. You need rest." Shirley pleaded with him.   
  
  
Keith closed his eyes, pushing his head back. "In a minute, okay, Mom? Just let me stay here for a minute."  
  
  
Sighing, Shirley looked at Reuben and the two of them hesitantly reboarded the bus, leaving him alone for the moment.  
  
  
"Come on, kids, let him be," Shirley ordered as she and the manager sat down.  
  
  
"But, Mom, he's crying," Laurie said sadly.  
  
  
"I know. But he doesn't want our help. He needs to work this out by himself. He's confused, he's hurt, he's angry with what happened the other night."  
  
  
"It's not fair," Laurie murmured, looking back out the window. Keith was sitting down now, weeping, his head down on his knees. "He seems so lost. Can't we do something?"  
  
  
"Right now, the best thing we can do is let him have his space. When he's ready for us, he'll let us know."  
  
  
With that, everyone just sat back and waited.  
  
  
  
  
Keith awoke alone in the bus. Still a little dazed, he sat up and looked out the window. They were at a gas station in what looked to be a remote town, and he could see Reuben and the family milling around outside, stretching their limbs. Chris and Danny were chasing one another around the pumps, releasing some of their pent-up energy. Laurie was leading Tracy from the ladies room and Shirley and Reuben chatted over by the pop machine.   
  
  
Keith rubbed his eyes and realized he really could use a pit-stop, not to mention another painkiller. Sliding out of the seat, he stumbled down the aisle to the door.  
  
  
As he exited the bus, Shirley looked his way and interrupted her conversation to greet him.   
  
  
"Keith, where's your cane?"  
  
  
"Later, okay, Mom?" Keith indicated the men's room door, and she smiled, letting him by.  
  
  
He disappeared inside and Shirley put her hands on her hips, watching the door like a mother hen. Reuben joined her. "Space, Shirley, space."  
  
  
She looked up at him. "I know." She said it softly. Her words were coming back to bite her.  
  
  
"We're ready to hit the road again," Laurie announced, having gathered up her younger siblings.  
  
  
"Not quite. Keith's in the men's room. Speaking of which, does anyone else need to go?"  
  
  
"Went!" Chris and Danny said in unison.  
  
  
"We're okay, huh, Trace?" Laurie's hand was on the little girl's head.  
  
  
"Yeah," the child agreed.  
  
  
The bathroom door opened and Keith exited, eyeing the gathering. "I need something to wash down this pill," he muttered, fishing through his pockets.  
  
  
"Here, it's on me. Orange okay?" Reuben put a quarter into the pop machine and withdrew the soda, snapping off the cap.  
  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Keith took the bottle from Reuben and popped the pill into his mouth. He drank about half of the soda and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, uneasy at the attention this apparent show was bringing. Clearing his throat, he glanced over at the bus. "Are we...broke down or something?"  
  
  
"Nope, just a routine stop. We should be in Reno in about an hour and a half," Reuben answered.  
  
  
Keith nodded, squinting up at the sun. It had to be late afternoon by now.  
  
  
Shirley spread her arms. "Okay, what say we get back on the road?"  
  
  
One by one, the kids filed towards their psychedelic limousine, Keith hanging back to drink the rest of his soda. Danny waited for him at the bus' door.  
  
  
"Want something, squirt?" Keith asked as he approached him.  
  
  
"Nope, just making sure you're okay." Danny's answer was accompanied by an innocent shrug.  
  
  
Keith looked a little surprised as he followed Danny into the bus.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was raining in Reno; a steady drizzle that just dirtied the windshield as Reuben exited the freeway onto Virginia Street. It was just a short distance to the hotel and as they pulled up to the curb, most of the kids were already gathering their belongings. Keith, however, was not one of them. He peered out the window, looking at the marquee that boldly   
announced their engagement for tomorrow night: ONE NIGHT ONLY/ THE PARTRIDGE FAMILY! For some reason, seeing it only unnerved him, and he swallowed. Why was he feeling so skittish? It was just another of at least 500 shows they'd done over the course of their careers. Why was this one so different?  
  
  
"Coming, Keith?" Shirley was at the front of the bus.  
  
  
"Yeah," he replied, forcing himself up out of the seat. He reached down, grabbing his duffel bag and swinging it over one shoulder, then picked up the cane he knew she would call him on.  
  
  
She waited until he was closer, then stepped out. He was right behind her, gripping the cane. The sidewalk was covered with a canopy that adorned the hotel front, and they could hear the patter of the rain above them.  
  
  
"I'll check us in; you kids find a place to sit down." Shirley's hand was on his back, and for the first time, he didn't move away.  
  
  
'She means, you find a place to sit down,' Keith thought to himself as they entered the lobby. It was expansive and old-fashioned, as if they'd stepped into an old gangster movie. Laurie, Danny, Chris and Tracy were gathered by a huge potted palm tree and Keith worked his way over to them, leaning more on the cane with every step.  
  
  
"There's a chair over here," Laurie pointed, but Keith shook his head.  
  
  
"I want to find the showroom."  
  
  
"Why?" Danny wanted to know.  
  
  
"I just do, that's all."  
  
  
"I think it's down that way," Laurie indicated a hallway that led to the casino. "Want someone to go with you?"  
  
  
"No. Tell Mom where I went." Keith sat his bag down near Chris's feet and moved off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reuben was supervising the stagehands as they brought the Partridge's equipment into the dimly-lit showroom, a 3000 square-foot room with mostly tables and a few booths facing a 20 foot wide and 15 foot deep stage.  
  
  
Keith entered warily, watching the scene he'd watched nearly 1000 times. There were two men under Reuben's direction, both a little older than Keith, but they knew their jobs well. As they set up the drum kit and amplifiers, Reuben saw Keith standing by the leather-cushioned doors.  
  
  
"If you're here to help, forget it," Reuben smiled, coming toward him. "These two are union."  
  
  
Keith shook his head, looking around the expanse of the room. "I'm just checking it out," Keith said in his soft manner. "Okay if I stay a while?"  
  
  
"Suit yourself. Your mother know where you are and everything?"  
  
  
Nodding, Keith sat down at a booth in the back. Reuben patted his shoulder, a little bewildered, and moved back towards the stage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It didn't take long at all for the setting up to be completed. Everything was in its place within half an hour; the amps, speakers, Shirley's piano, Laurie's organ, the drums…even Keith's and Danny's guitars sat shining on their stands, just waiting to be played. The stagehands left while Reuben took one last look at their hard work.   
  
  
"How's it look?" Reuben asked.  
  
  
"Great," Keith replied. He hadn't moved from the table as yet.  
  
  
Satisfied, Reuben soon joined him. He didn't sit down, but towered over his lead singer. "Should be about dinner time. Wanna go to Kilroy's?"  
  
  
Keith shook his head. "No, thanks."  
  
  
"There's nothing to do here; you might as well." Reuben leaned over the table.  
  
  
"I'm not hungry. I think I'll just stay here for awhile." Keith's voice sounded so distant…  
  
  
"Anything wrong?" Now Reuben sat down, his rubbery face bunched in a frown.  
  
  
Again, Keith shook his head. Reuben wasn't sure, but he thought he saw tears in the boy's eyes. He put a fatherly hand on Keith's shoulder.  
  
  
"Keith…?"  
  
  
"I'm okay, really." Keith's words were a mere whisper. He swallowed. "Go on ahead with the others. I'm just gonna stay here for a little bit."  
  
  
Reuben shook his head. "No. I don't want you sitting here alone. Come with me to Kilroy's. You don't have to eat, just come. We can talk if you want, and if you don't want to, that's fine, too." He paused, their eyes meeting. "Please?"  
  
  
After a second, Keith nodded, averting his eyes back to the stage. "Can I ditch the cane?" he looked back at Reuben.  
  
  
"I won't tell." The manager's smile was sly.   
  
  
The two of them rose from the table.  
  
  
  
  
As usual, Kilroy's was busy, but once the hostess realized whom she was about to seat, she ushered them right in and service was prompt. Reuben finished his giant Kilroy burger and Keith made an attempt at a chocolate milkshake, looking guardedly around him. He was trying his best not to draw attention to himself, and it had worked thus far.  
  
  
Wadding up his napkin, Reuben smiled at his singer, putting his elbows on the table. "Did I tell you that milkshake was a killer?"  
  
  
Keith smiled a half-smile, working the straw around in the glass.  
  
  
Reuben sighed. Keith hadn't said ten words since they'd sat down. Not that Reuben hadn't tried to draw him out. He'd brought up several different subjects, hoping that he would get a response, but to no avail. It looked as if Keith just wasn't in the mood to talk; not that he expected it, but at least he tried.  
  
  
Glancing at his watch, Reuben tried once more. "We'd best be getting back. I've got to take a shower and check with Janet for next month's itinerary."  
  
  
Keith swallowed. "What time's the show tomorrow?"  
  
  
Surprised at hearing a full sentence, Reuben answered, "Eight."  
  
  
Keith nodded, going back to concentrating on his milkshake. Then: "There's no way it could happen again, right? I mean, it shouldn't get out of control, should it?"  
  
  
Reuben shook his head. "No. I promise. This crowd will be older; people who can afford the price of the tickets. There'll be no rushing the stage, not even a scream." At Keith's skeptical look, he grinned. "If there is, then I'll let Danny stay in my room for the night. Now, that's confidence!"  
  
  
That drew a chuckle from Keith and Reuben tossed some money on the table. "Come on, let's get going before your mother sends out the National Guard."  
  
Continued....  



	3. FANDEMONIUM, PART 3

Fandemonium, part 3  
  
The room was pitch black when Danny awakened. Rolling over, he looked at the clock on the nightstand between his and Chris's bed and Keith's. Squinting, he made the time out to be just slightly after midnight. Chris slept soundly beside him, for he could feel the warmth of his body and Danny rubbed his eyes, trying to get them used to the darkness. He looked over at Keith's bed. It was empty and Danny frowned, sitting up. It was then that he saw the light shining from underneath the bathroom door, and he lay back, thinking that everything was okay.  
  
  
He was wrong.  
  
  
The sound of retching and coughing made him sit up again. Pushing off the covers, Danny stumbled to the door. "Keith?" he called, trying not to wake Chris.  
  
  
A moan, then, "Go away…" It was agonizing.  
  
  
Danny tried the door. The handle turned and he peered inside. Keith was on the floor, next to the commode, his back against the tub. He was pale and appeared to be in a lot of pain.   
  
  
Danny came forward. "Are you okay? Do you want me to get Mom?" He got a glass of water from the sink, handing it to his brother.  
  
  
Keith shook his head, drinking the water down, then drawing his knees up and running a shaky hand through his hair. "No…" He flinched, both hands pressing into his ribs.   
  
  
Danny sat on the floor beside him, watching him intently, worriedly. "Want to talk about it?"  
  
  
Keith pulled another face. Why was everybody so interested in talking?   
  
  
"Are you worried about the show?" Danny stared at him.  
  
  
Keith shook his head, closing his eyes. "Look, it's not your problem, so just go on back to bed, okay?"  
  
  
Defiantly, Danny shook his head. "Not until you do."  
  
  
He was fighting a losing battle with this kid. With a sigh, Keith crawled to his feet with Danny's help. Leaning on the counter in front of the mirror, Keith still held his midsection, trying to hide the pain from the redhead.   
  
  
Danny was not fooled. "Keith?" He grabbed his brother's arm.  
  
  
"Oh, god," Keith whispered. "Danny, get my pills. They're on the dresser."  
  
  
Danny did as he was told as Keith leaned harder on the counter, fighting the urge to cry out. The purging had done a number on his ribs, and the pain was so bad it took his breath away.  
  
  
Danny pulled the cap off the bottle, quickly dumping two capsules into Keith's hand, his heart pounding as his brother swallowed them and chased them with more water. He massaged Keith's arm, staring up at him. "Okay?"  
  
  
Still tensing from the pain, Keith nodded.  
  
  
"Come on, let's get you back to bed. Here, lean on me," Danny looped Keith's arm around his shoulders while holding on to his brother's robe.   
  
  
It was only a short distance to the bed, and Keith crawled onto it, moaning.   
  
  
Working with the light emitting from the bathroom, Danny pulled the covers around up around Keith as Chris stirred in the nearby bed.  
  
  
"What's going on?" the boy murmured, sitting up.  
  
  
"Nothing, go back to sleep." Danny whispered as Keith moaned again.  
  
  
"Is Keith okay?" Chris's eyes were wide in the dimly lit room.  
  
  
"Yes. I said, go back to sleep."  
  
  
"No. I'm scared." Chris could tell they were keeping something from him.  
  
  
"Come on over here, Chris, and keep me company," Keith said tiredly.  
  
  
"Hey," Danny frowned. "I got your pills for you."  
  
  
"You, too," Keith patted the bed as Chris crawled in next to him.  
  
  
Danny grinned. "Lemme turn out the light." He dashed into the bathroom, flipping the switch, and the room went dark again.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a perfect day to just loll by the pool, so that's what most of the Partridges did. Laurie absorbed herself in her book once again and tried to get a decent tan in her halter top and shorts. Danny's swim trunks never had a chance to dry as he played constantly in the water. Chris and Tracy batted a huge colorful beach ball back and forth as they easily floated on a pair of blow-up toys. Even Keith was there, sprawled out on a lounge chair not far from Laurie's, wearing his swim trunks, sunglasses and a tank top to hide the bandages around his ribs. All was peaceful; no one bothered any of them, for which Keith was most grateful.  
  
  
Reuben, looking like an outcast in his suit and tie, approached the kids, dodging the splashes from the pool's occupants. As he passed Keith, he slapped his foot. "How's it going?"  
  
  
"Okay," Keith didn't move.  
  
  
"Hi, Reuben. What's up?" Laurie looked up from her novel.  
  
  
"There's a supermarket opening over in Sparks and they asked for some of the family to cut the ribbon. Your mother said she'd go, and asked for a couple more volunteers." Reuben pulled out a webbed chair, sitting down.  
  
  
Keith just grunted, and Laurie bit her lower lip. "Gee, I'd love to, but the lifeguard asked me to lunch."  
  
  
Sighing, Reuben turned to the last three, who had come to the side of the pool in curiosity. "Okay, how about you guys?"  
  
  
"Will there be food?" Danny asked ravenously.  
  
  
"Probably. If not, there's always some drive-in we can hit. How about it? For your mother."  
  
  
The boys and Tracy looked at one another. "Okay, I guess we can. But who'll watch Keith and Laurie?" Danny jerked his thumb in their direction.  
  
  
"Well, the lifeguard can take care of Laurie, and I guess Keith will have to fend for himself," Reuben answered.  
  
  
Now Danny looked concerned. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" His voice dropped to a whisper.  
  
  
Reuben leaned down, whispering back. "I think he'll be okay for a couple of hours," he said, looking back over his shoulder.  
  
  
The kids climbed out of the pool, each grabbing a towel. "I think I'd better stay. He might need me." Danny said after some thought.  
  
  
"Suit yourself," Reuben smiled. He turned to Keith and Laurie. "We should be back by two, then you can rehearse."  
  
  
"Okay," Laurie waved, looking over at Keith. He was either asleep or too comfortable to move, because he hadn't so much as twitched a muscle. "Do you want me to cancel my lunch date?" she asked.  
  
  
Keith lifted up his sunglasses. "No, why?"  
  
  
"Well, in case you need anything…"  
  
  
Danny, the towel around his neck, joined them. "What do you think I'm here for?"  
  
  
Keith laid back. "Oh, great, just great. Look, I'm not crippled, for cripe's sake."  
  
  
"I know, but…" Laurie began. Keith finished for her.  
  
  
"But if I want to talk about it, you're here, right?" He pulled a face.  
  
  
She smiled. "Okay, okay, I get it. Lay off the psychology talk."  
  
  
"Yeah," Danny frowned. "You just go on with your reading and your date. I'll take care of Keith."  
  
  
"That does it…" Keith tried to sit up, but the tightness of the bandages under his shirt made it difficult. Both Danny and Laurie reached over, pulling him up. He shook them off.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Laurie asked.  
  
  
"I'm going upstairs and take a shower. It's too crowded out here." Keith groused, finally getting to his feet.  
  
  
"Wait, we'll go with you." Danny motioned to Laurie.  
  
  
Keith was already halfway to the hotel entrance before the two of them caught up with him. "Why are you following me?" Keith asked, exasperated. "I'm just going to take a shower, for Pete's sake…"  
  
  
He pulled the door open and the action caused a pain in his ribcage. He flinched, grabbing his side as Danny nodded, his freckled face all too serious. "That's why we're following you."  
  
  
Shaking his head, Keith moved on to the elevators. Pressing the button, he kept his hand on his tank top as the pain slowly dissipated.   
  
  
It was then that they heard the scream. All three Partridges looked up and were surprised to see about half a dozen teenage girls running at them full speed.  
  
  
"Oh, no…" Keith moaned, turning and punching the elevator button once again. The doors remained closed, and all he could do was back up against a wall as they charged toward them, crying his name and squealing even louder.  
  
  
"My gosh!" Laurie exclaimed as they practically trampled over her to get to Keith.  
  
  
Photos and autograph books extended, they swarmed him, while flashbulbs popped in his face, virtually blinding him. A pen somehow ended up in his hand and he began scribbling his name on anything that didn't move, just trying to get through this alive. Young, freshly manicured hands began to grab at him. He did his best to fend them off, starting to panic. He was suffocating again, even as Danny and Laurie tried to intervene, trying to get between him and the overly excited girls.  
  
  
Then the elevator doors slid open and Laurie pushed Keith inside as Danny began to politely push the girls back. They voiced their disappointment, waiting until the doors closed in their faces before moving away.   
  
  
Huddled in the corner of the elevator, Keith sank slowly down to the carpet, totally exhausted.  
  
  
Laurie and Danny exchanged worried looks, joining him on the floor. "Are you okay?" Laurie put a gentle hand on his shoulder as Danny gave him the once over.  
  
  
Pressing his head into the carpeted elevator wall, Keith just closed his eyes.   
  
  
Laurie noticed that his hand was bleeding. 'Poor guy,' she thought, 'No wonder he's so paranoid.'  
  
  
Danny looked up at the lighted floor buttons above them. They were approaching the twelfth floor. "We're almost there, Keith. Come on, can you stand up?"  
  
  
He and Laurie carefully pulled him up just as the car stopped and the doors opened once more. Their arms around their brother, they began the long walk to the room.  
  
  
  
  
Keith stood back in the shower, letting the hot water spray all over him, hoping to relieve some of the muscle pain. It felt good, the sting of the water, as it hit his skin, especially his back.  
  
  
He was almost relaxed when it all came back to him: the sights and sounds of the Coliseum; the incident at the elevator. Hearing the screaming in his head, Keith put his hands over his ears, pressing back against the shower wall.  
The horrifying visions of him nearly being trampled to death flashed through his mind and he shook his head, trying to crawl into a corner as if to escape it, but the flashes kept coming, one after the other. He began to cry, huddled there, naked as a jaybird, feeling more vulnerable than one could ever imagine. Luckily, the sound of the water drowned out his sobs. All he needed now was for Laurie and Danny to come rushing in.   
  
  
He stayed pressed up against the wall, letting all the frustrations of the past few days come out there in his little watery haven. Was this was another step in the healing process, or was he doomed to these flashbacks forever? Still weeping, he slid to the shower floor as the hot water continued to pour down over him.  
  
  
  
  
Just beyond the bathroom door, Laurie looked at her watch. "He's been in there for half an hour," she remarked to Danny, who stared blankly at the TV screen where an old Western flickered.  
  
  
"He likes long showers, you know that," Danny murmured.  
  
  
"He could have fallen or something."  
  
  
Danny looked at her. "I think we would have heard it. Take it easy. If he's not out in ten minutes, I'll check on him."  
  
  
Laurie sat on the bed next to the boy. "Aren't you the least bit worried, Danny? Keith's already feeling vulnerable because of what happened in L.A. and now this. Don't you wonder what it's doing to his psyche?"  
  
  
Danny sighed. "Yes, I'm worried. He's my brother, too, you know. I'm very worried, but I don't know what to do. All I know is that if he needs me, I'll be here." He said it almost angrily. "Besides, I don't know what a psyche is!"  
  
  
Laurie smiled. She'd forgotten that he was only eleven. Danny had that affect on a lot of people. In some ways, he was so much older than her, Keith and sometimes even Mom. But right now, he was just being a frustrated kid, lashing out because he was confused over Keith's situation, as was she.   
  
She reached over, tousling his hair as the bathroom door opened, and Keith came out dressed in his robe. His face was blotched and his eyes were red, and Laurie could tell he'd been crying, but she didn't press it.  
  
  
"Feel any better?" she asked.  
  
  
"Yeah." Keith's voice was soft as he walked over to the window.  
  
  
"You want any lunch? We could order room service," Danny offered.  
  
  
Keith shook his head. He leaned on the window sill, his hands in the robe's pockets.  
  
  
Laurie couldn't take it any more. "Keith, please talk to us…tell us what's bothering you…we want to help."  
  
He turned to look at her, his dark eyes meeting her blue ones. "I'm okay." It was quick, to the point and finished. Or, so he thought.  
  
  
"You're not 'okay,' Keith. You're hurting inside, and you need to share it with someone before it becomes too much to handle."  
  
  
"Laurie…" Danny sounded nervous. "Leave him alone, okay? Let's wait until Mom comes back, at least."  
  
  
Laurie ignored him, moving to her older brother. "Why won't you talk about it? If you did, you'd feel better." She reached for him, touching his arm.   
  
  
He pulled back, almost in terror.  
  
  
" Leave him alone. Can't you see he doesn't want to talk?" Danny got between them.  
  
  
At that, the door opened, and Shirley, Reuben and the kids came in. Unaware of the turmoil brewing between her three eldest, Shirley smiled brightly. "You kids ready for rehearsal?"  
  
  
"I'm not going," Keith muttered, stalking to the dresser and yanking out a pair of faded jeans and a tee shirt. He pushed past everyone, going back into the bathroom and slamming the door.  
  
  
"Oooh. Somebody's a little upset," Reuben observed.  
  
  
"Okay, what's up?" Shirley read the frustration on Laurie and Danny's faces.  
  
  
"We had a little run-in with some fans downstairs. I think it shook him up a little," Danny explained. "Then Laurie hits him with all this psychology stuff, and pow, he really turns off and clams up."  
  
  
"Laurie, you didn't…" Shirley looked at her daughter.  
  
  
"Mom, he really needs to talk to someone. It's eating him up inside."  
  
  
"You don't know that. You're not an expert, honey. Besides, you're too close to the situation. Your words, Laurie, not mine."  
  
  
Redressed, Keith came out of the bathroom, avoiding his sister's eyes completely. "I'm going for a walk," he muttered, sitting on the bed to put his shoes on.  
  
  
"What about rehearsal?" Shirley asked.  
  
  
"Have it without me." His answer was curt.  
  
  
"And how do you propose we do that? You sing lead, remember?"  
  
  
He sighed, closing his eyes. "I don't know," he waved his hand. "And right now, I really don't care…I can't do this anymore, Mom."  
  
  
Shirley put her hand on his head. "Can't do what, anymore, honey?'  
  
  
"This…whole performing thing." He looked up at her, his eyes brimming. "I don't think I can go on tonight."  
  
  
Reuben jumped. "Not go on?!" the manager cried. "You have to go on! Do you want us to get sued?"  
  
  
Shirley put her hand up, stopping his outburst. She touched Keith's shoulder. "Look, you've just been shaken up. Maybe you should rest awhile. We can hold off the rehearsal for another two hours or so. You go for your walk, or better yet, stay here and take a nap. Then at four o'clock, you meet us down in the showroom, and we'll talk about this, all right?"  
  
  
Keith looked around at his siblings, all staring at him at once. Glancing up at Shirley, he saw the worry in her eyes, and Reuben, well, he was nearly beside himself!  
  
  
"Okay," Keith agreed. He took another deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
  
"Remember, 4:00 sharp, in the showroom," Shirley's eyes pierced his.  
  
  
He smiled, nodding. Shirley motioned the others toward the door.   
  
Continued  



	4. FANDEMONIUM, PART 4

Fandemonium, part 4  
  
He wouldn't sleep, he knew that, and the hotel room was just too stuffy, so he went outside. Perhaps a walk would clear his mind and help him think. He knew he hadn't meant it; the quitting part. It just came out in the heat of the moment. He was just tired, that was it. Between the fans and his music and the family, he was spreading himself thin. Yet, he didn't know what he'd do without any of it. And Laurie and the others, they meant well, but darn it all, he knew they wouldn't understand…! Now he was feeling confused…if only Dr. Farrell were here! It was all so much for one so young to comprehend. He was crazy! Or going there. Suddenly, he was terrified.  
  
  
He'd gone maybe two blocks when the feeling really overwhelmed him and his legs began to shake. 'What was going on?' he thought, his heart and mind racing. He eased down onto a bench just as his whole body started trembling. Frightened, he pulled his jacket around him, beginning to cry. Why was he feeling like this?  
  
  
He looked skyward, feeling the tears stream down his face and letting the soft breeze blow them away. A strange feeling formed in the pit of his stomach and for a second there, he almost felt sick.  
  
  
"Hey, mister, are you okay?"  
  
  
It was a child's voice, coming from his left, and Keith instinctively wiped his eyes, looking in the voice's direction.  
  
  
A young girl of about seven years old was there. She wore thick glasses, pigtails and a faded jumper. Her knees were skinned and her socks were at different heights on her calves. Just your typical kid.  
  
  
She smiled, revealing a missing tooth or two. "My name's Heidi, what's yours?"  
  
  
Keith cleared his throat. He really didn't need conversation right now, but he answered her anyway. "Keith. You know, you really shouldn't talk to strangers."  
  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You're not a stranger, you're Keith." She looked serious, now. "Why are you crying? Are you lost?" She planted herself down next to him on the bench.  
  
  
Her curiosity was charming, not to mention the fact that she had no idea who he was.  
  
  
"No." He had to smile. "I'm…just worried about something."  
  
  
"Oh." Heidi cocked her head. "It must be pretty bad if it made you cry. Can I help?"  
  
  
Chuckling, he shook his head. "No, it's all right, really."  
  
  
She grinned, her hand on his arm. "I know. My papa works over there at the ice cream parlor. Let's go get a soda, and maybe he can help you."  
  
  
Keith shook his head. "I don't have any money with me."  
  
  
"I'll buy." Heidi held out a handful of coins. "I got my allowance yesterday." She pulled on his arm. "Come on!"  
  
  
He decided he had no choice. With her holding his hand, they crossed the street.  
  
  
The bell on the parlor door tinkled happily as Keith and Heidi entered. The place practically reeked of sugar and somewhere in the background a jukebox played softly. Everything was red and white striped and just standing there made Keith feel better.  
  
  
"Hi, Pop," Heidi was pulling Keith toward the metal and red leather stools at the counter, behind which stood an older man, hair graying at the temples. "Keith and I want sodas." She slapped her money down onto the counter.  
  
  
As if his daughter always brought strangers in off the street, the man smiled kindly at Keith, who suddenly felt very awkward. What was he doing, letting a seven-year-old buy him a soda? The whole scenario was very bizarre.  
  
  
Keith cleared his throat. "I…really don't have time -"  
  
  
The man flapped his rag at him. "Nonsense. What'll it be? Chocolate, vanilla? We've got 29 flavors."  
  
  
"Chocolate!" Heidi decided for the both of them, twisting her seat around to face her newfound friend. "Keith loves chocolate, huh, Keith?"  
  
  
He nodded, smiling. "Yeah, sure. Look, mister -"  
  
  
"Call me Al. Al Dresden. You got a last name, Keith?" Al asked, dishing out the ice cream.  
  
  
"Yeah…" Keith hesitated.   
  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
"It's Partridge." There; he'd said it.   
  
But if Al had heard of him, he didn't react. He just hummed softly as he added soda water to the ice cream. It forced the frozen goo up over the edge of the tall glass, yet the ice cream stayed put.  
  
  
Slapping two napkins down, Al sat the sodas on top.   
"That's eighty cents, and…with the employee discount, it comes to…exactly one quarter." He winked at his daughter.  
  
  
Heidi proudly pushed the coin towards him, and as he rang it up, she grabbed two straws from the holder, handing one to Keith. "Just don't slurp when you get to the end. Pop hates that." She giggled, slipping the straw into the mountain of chocolate.  
  
  
"I'll be sure and watch that," Keith smiled, following suit and watching as Al busied himself behind the counter.  
  
  
"You got a job, young man? I could use an extra hand around here."  
  
  
Swallowing a mouthful of frozen treat, Keith nodded. "I do. I sing with my family. We're playing over at Harold's tonight." Again, he waited for the recognition, but none came.  
  
  
"Your family, huh? Got a big one?"  
  
  
Keith shrugged. "There are five of us, plus Mom. Dad died a couple of years ago. That's when we started the group, just to make ends meet."  
  
  
"Been to a lot of places, I bet." Al's eyes lit up.  
  
  
"Everywhere. All fifty states, Canada…we just finished a tour in Europe. It's pretty groovy."  
  
  
Al leaned on the counter. "You like that kind of life? Travelling, living out of a suitcase?"  
  
  
Keith hesitated. Did he? "Well, yeah, I do. It's hard sometimes, but it's certainly not lonely."  
  
  
"Not with your family there, huh? Family's gotta be the most important thing, right? They're there for you no matter what. I think it's great that in this day and age a kid your age would even admit he had a family, let alone make a living with them." Al's smile was infectious, and Keith returned it. 'He's right. Family is the most important thing. So, he was mobbed a couple of times. It wasn't the first time, and it probably wouldn't be the last. And who was there to help him through it? His family. So, stop being selfish, Partridge, and think of them for once.'  
  
  
It was all becoming so clear now, and he had a little girl to thank.  
  
  
Al went on, not knowing the revelation he'd just given. "Heidi here, she plays the piano. Her Mama taught her. She's good, too."  
  
  
Heidi looked a little embarrassed at his praise as Keith smiled down at her. "Really? I'd like to hear you sometime."  
  
  
"Well, that'd be fine and good, if we could find a piano to play on. See, when Heidi's Mama died, we had to sell everything and leave Kansas City. We were on our way to San Francisco to stay with some family, but our car broke down here, and we've been here ever since." Al rattled on.  
  
  
Keith's mind was racing, now. "You know, I've got an idea. We live in San Pueblo…it's about 40 miles from San Francisco. If you wanted, we could take you with us when we leave." He was surprised at his words. Here he was asking total strangers to give up their lives they'd made and go with them. Mom and the others would not be happy, especially when they found out he'd known these people for less than fifteen minutes!  
  
  
Al smiled. "Well, now, that's pretty nice of you, Keith, but we're happy right where we are, right, Heidiho? Besides, I doubt your family would appreciate it."  
  
  
Keith laughed sheepishly. 'Thanks for getting me out of that one, Al.' He looked down at Heidi. "Well, the least I could do is repay you for the soda. Can you two come to our show tonight? I'll see to it that you get the best table in the house. Then afterwards, Heidi can play the piano for me. We just happen to have one with us."  
  
  
Heidi and her father exchanged pleased glances. "You've got yourself a date," Al said, clapping Keith on the shoulder.  
  
  
Keith grinned, going back to his soda.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shirley was pacing the stage, looking at the giant clock in the sound booth high above them at the back of the showroom. It read 4:31, and Keith was nowhere in sight.  
  
  
"He's probably sleeping," Danny sat on the edge of the piano bench. "He took a painkiller and it knocked him out, is all."  
  
  
"But the phone would have wakened him; I called fifteen minutes ago and it rang thirty times!" Shirley was just a little irritated.  
  
  
"Mr. Kincaid will find him. He's a good detective. Remember when I lost my baseball glove?" Chris piped up from behind the drum set that was four times as big as he was.  
  
  
"Keith's hardly a baseball glove. He's your brother, and right now, he's not thinking too clearly." Shirley admonished her youngest son.  
  
  
"Has he ever?" Danny grinned, then, to Shirley's wilting look, he lost the smile. "I'm kidding!"  
  
  
Reuben plowed through the showroom doors - alone, much to Shirley's dismay - and approached them. "He's gone. He's not anywhere in the hotel. I had him paged, I checked out all the restaurants, even the pool. Nobody's seen him." He looked flustered. "He's really not going on tonight!" His voice was on the verge of panic.  
  
  
Once again, the doors parted and this time it was Keith who hurried in. "Sorry I'm late. I had to take care of some important business," he announced, making his way to the stage.  
  
  
Shirley and the kids looked completely relieved, and then almost angry.  
  
  
"Where have you been?" they chorused.  
  
  
"I'll explain later. Can we get to the rehearsal?" He joined them on stage and picked up his guitar.  
  
  
"Yeah, sure…how's your back? Do you need something to sit on?" Reuben was just glad to see him.  
  
  
"Yeah, I probably should. A bar stool with a back would be best," Keith looked down, concentrating on the instrument in his hands.  
  
  
  
  
Shirley went to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything okay, honey?"  
  
  
He looked up, his eyes just a tad watery. "Everything's great, Mom." A grin split his face, defying the waterworks. "Just great."  
  
  
Shirley's heart jumped. He was back. She pulled him toward her, wanting to hug the stuffing out of him, but remembered the broken ribs.  
  
  
He flashed her a silent thank you with his eyes as he pulled away, turning to the others. "Okay, let's start with "Money, Money."  
  
  
Reuben produced the requested stool and Keith eased onto it. The rehearsal was on.  
  
  
  
  
  
The final note rang out, echoing through the sold-out showroom and Keith joined his family in a bow to the audience as they cheered and applauded. As the curtain closed down around them, he caught Al and Heidi's attention, waving to them and stepping back out of the curtain's path.  
  
  
The lights on the stage lowered and the Partridges remained in their places for the customary encore, hearing the crowd's cries for more.  
  
  
Shirley spoke from his left. "Can you do one more, Keith?"  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Keith nodded. He was tired, but it was a good kind of tired. He waved to Reuben standing back in the wings and the curtain rose once more.  
  
  
The familiar strains to their biggest hit began.  
  
  
**'I'm sleeping, and right in the middle of a good dream, like all at once I wake up from something that keeps knocking at my brain…before I go insane, I hold my pillow to my head, and spring up in my bed, screaming out the words I dread…I think I love you!'**  
  
  
He looked over at Shirley, flashing her the biggest grin he could muster and she giggled in between notes, wrinkling her nose at him.  
  
  
The song went on, much to the audience's delight and before the Partridges could finish it, the crowd was on its feet and the applause was deafening. Keith ended the song with his usual flourish, taking another hard-earned bow and waving to the crowd. He blew a kiss in Heidi's direction and she returned it, adoration apparent in her eyes.  
  
  
The curtain went down again and Keith found himself surrounded by family. "That was wonderful!" Shirley threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek.  
  
  
"Well done, big brother!" Laurie tousled his hair.  
  
  
"Hey, come on, we're the Partridge Family, remember?" Keith played with Tracy's hair as she hugged his legs.  
  
  
"That's right, and we're going to stay that way for a very long time," Shirley touched his head with hers. "Right?"  
  
  
He sighed. "Right."  
  
  
"And if any one of us has a problem, he -or she- should share it with the rest of us, right?" Laurie nodded.  
  
  
Keith groaned and the others laughed while Laurie looked defensive. "What?"  
  
  
"When are you gonna give that psychology crapola a rest, huh?" Danny poked her.  
  
  
"When I finally figure you out, little brother."  
  
  
"Good luck," Keith nudged Danny with his knee. "It could take decades."  
  
  
"Ha, ha," Danny rolled his eyes as Reuben peeked in from backstage.  
  
  
"Can you please be on your best behavior? You have guests, you know." He stepped forward, leading Al and Heidi onto the stage.   
  
  
Heidi ran to Keith, her pigtails flying. He bent down and she flew into his arms, hugging him with all she had.  
  
  
She clutched his hand as he stood up for the introductions: "Mom, Reuben, kids, this is Heidi and Al Dresden. I met Heidi today on my walk, and she took me over to the ice cream parlor where her dad works and bought me a soda. I decided to repay her by inviting them to the show."  
  
  
"You got the raw end of that deal," Danny joked.  
  
  
Shirley shot him another withering look, shaking Al's hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Dresden."  
  
  
"Oh, call me Al."  
  
  
Shirley nodded, smiling. "All right, Al. This is Laurie, Chris, Tracy, Danny, our manager Reuben Kincaid, and you know Keith."  
  
  
"You folks sing real good; I was impressed. No wonder you're so popular. When Keith told me he sang with his family, I was expecting a little folksy show, but this was great!"  
  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Shirley smiled.  
  
  
"I told Heidi she could play on our piano. Al says she's pretty good." Keith grinned down at his new fan. "Are you ready, kiddo?"  
  
  
"Sure, I guess." She suddenly was shy in front of all these strangers.  
  
  
Keith sensed her uneasiness, and he bent down by her, taking her face in his hands. "Don't be nervous. Just pretend you're playing for me," he said softly.  
  
  
She nodded as he led her to the piano, helping her onto the bench. The others hung back so as not to distract her, and Keith leaned on the piano, grinning down at her. With a look at her father and another at Keith, she began to play.  
  
  
'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star' it was not, although it was actually what Keith had expected. A concerto came forth from her small hands and Keith pulled back, amazed and not a little surprised.  
  
  
He glanced over at Al, who was smiling as big as could be. Reuben and the rest were also left open-mouthed as the little girl put Liberace to shame.  
  
  
When she finished, she put her hands in her lap, looking up at Keith, her eyes huge behind the thick lenses. "Was that okay?" she asked.  
  
  
Grinning, Keith sat down beside her on the bench. "Okay?! Heidi, that was terrific!" he hugged her.  
  
  
The others crowded around, all voicing their opinions at once.  
  
  
"Mr. Dresden, you have the makings of a child prodigy here." Shirley still couldn't believe her ears.  
  
  
"I do?" Al looked interested, then asked meekly, "What's that?"  
  
  
Shirley laughed. "It means that she has remarkable talent that should not be wasted. You need to enroll her in a special school for musicians."  
  
  
"Well, that's all fine and good, but…I don't make that kind of money…I just have my job at the ice cream parlor, and well, those schools probably cost a lot."  
  
  
"You could get her in on a scholarship," Laurie suggested.  
  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
  
Shirley smiled. "Don't worry, I'd be glad to help you with it tomorrow before we leave."  
  
  
Heidi looked up at Keith. "You're leaving?"  
  
  
He put his hand on her head. "'Fraid so, kiddo. We have a couple more shows to do in California."  
  
  
She put her head down, and his heart went with it.   
"I don't want you to go." Heidi's lower lip quivered, and he put his arm around her.  
  
  
"Well, sweetie, I have to. I have to be with my family." He looked up at Shirley and the kids, smiling. "Remember what you and your dad taught me? Family is the most important thing."  
  
  
After a moment, she nodded, then reached up, kissing his cheek. "Will you write to me?"  
  
  
He grinned. "I'll write you every week. I'll even send a picture once in a while, if you'll do the same for me, okay?"  
  
  
She giggled. "Okay."  
  
  
"Come on, Heidiho, It's getting late and these people need their rest." Al approached, taking her hand. He clapped Keith on the shoulder. "Thanks again, Keith."  
  
"Thank you, Al," Keith shook his hand.  
  
  
"I'll drop by the parlor at…ten?" Shirley asked.  
  
  
"Sounds good." Al cleared his throat. "You folks take care now, okay? Keep an eye on that older brother of yours. He's one in a million." He and Heidi started for the wings.  
  
  
"He sure is," Shirley agreed. "And so is your little one."  
  
  
"'Bye, Keith," Heidi threw him a kiss and he returned it with both hands, watching until she was out of sight, then he turned back to the piano.  
  
  
"That little girl was amazing." Shirley shook her head as Keith ran his fingers along the keys.  
  
  
"She was, wasn't she?" He smiled.  
  
  
"I just hope that when she becomes famous, she doesn't forget us little people," Danny mused. "We could be billionaires."  
  
  
"What?" Laurie frowned.  
  
  
"Well, Keith discovered her, and since I get ten percent of his earnings…"  
  
  
"You what?" Keith whirled, bellowing.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I have been for years. It's in my contract," Danny said simply.  
  
  
"Is it?" Keith looked up at Shirley, his eyes wide.  
  
  
She shrugged, looking confused. "I don't know…is it, Reuben?"  
  
  
"Probably, knowing Danny," Laurie muttered under her breath.  
  
  
"I…I don't know. I'll have to check." Even Reuben looked flustered.  
  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it. You said yourself that family was the most important thing," Danny grinned at his brother, whose anger was becoming more and more evident. "Besides, I've been investing it for your future."  
  
  
"Oh, you have, have you?" Keith rose from the piano bench, his fingers itching to be around Danny's throat at the moment.  
  
  
"Sure. A stock here and there, mutual funds…let's see, I think you're up to about a hundred dollars right now."  
  
  
"A hundred dollars?!" Keith was beside himself. "With all the money I've made in the past two years, and all you've built up a lousy hundred bucks?"  
  
  
"Well, I made a bad investment last year that nearly wiped you out. Remember the lemon crop in Nova Scotia?"  
  
  
Keith wanted to scream. His hands formed claws and his teeth were bared as he went forward, ready to kill.  
  
  
Danny found refuge behind Laurie, Chris and Tracy, looking just a bit nervous. "Now, Keith…" he soothed. "You're gonna hurt your ribs again…"  
  
  
All this drama was entertaining for the others, as they just watched it unfold.  
  
  
"Don't start with me, Danny Partridge," Keith hissed.  
  
  
"Family, Keith, family." Now Danny's voice was beginning to squeak.  
  
  
Keith stopped, rubbing his palms together. "You're right. Family. Who votes for my removing Danny from this family?" He looked around.  
  
  
Every hand went up, including Reuben's.  
  
  
Danny frowned. "Traitors."  
  
  
Keith lunged forward and Danny took off like a streak, hollering, with Keith close on his heels.  
  
  
Laurie began to laugh. "I know, maybe Heidi can learn to play the bass."  
  
  
Shaking her head, Shirley sank down onto the piano bench.   
  
  
Family.  
  
  
What more was there to say?  
  
~~~THE END~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
